To be or to not to be, that is still the question
by BritishRainbowDash
Summary: Natsu has feelings for Lucy and one day expresses them, but he gets worried when he hears about lucy going on dates with Hibiki. Lucy tries to explain that she didn't want the dates but she slowly falls for Hibiki, And Natsu has to fight for his one and only. To be or to not to be. WARNING: contains charcter death later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

'To be or not to be, that is still the question' is one of my favourite lines so i decided to make a fan fiction for it. I know that this is just another stupid fan fiction to you. But i have a goal of 200 chapters for this one and each chapter is over 1000 words long!

I do not own Fairy Tail and never will, and please tell me if you like it or not! I'll try update every day!

Lucy sighed in annoyance. She just got back from a mission with Team Natsu and yet again, they destroyed a whole town. Lately they have been destroying heaps after they saved the world from dragons... Lucy sighed again and heard her window open "Huh?" she asked in question and then she saw who it was; the one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu had confessed that he liked Lucy a couple of days after the stuff with the dragons, and he has been crashing at Lucy's place a lot more.

Natsu smiled at Lucy and went straight to the kitchen. "Hey! Get out of there!" she commanded "Hey~! Im hungry!" He complained to Lucy while touching his stomach. "stop trying to convince me to give in and let you eat because you know its never going to happen =!" she said to Natsu while putting her pen down and sitting up from her desk.

"What are you writing anyway, Luce?" he asked curious and Lucy looked annoyed at the question "you ask that way to many times and its a story and you're not reading it!" she made sure he noted the word 'not' it the sentence she just spoke while pointing at his making him frown "but why~? I confessed like a man and you just treat me like Gray or something? Not cool" he said simply and she put her hand back down and sighed, yet again.

"Im not treating you like gray at all, Im treating you like every other man who had confessed to me. And that confession was not manly." She said half yelling the last part.

"and Gray has confessed, right?" Natsu said putting a curious tone on the word 'right' Lucy sighed yet again at his stupidity. She has been sighing way to much lately and really need's to get in the habit of just face palming or face desking or something. So she face desked. Ouch. Bad choice.

Natsu looked at her like she was crazy and she just glared and he got the message and put his face into a different expression making Lucy wack him on the head "ouch!" he said and she just grinned evily "payback for making me hit my face on the desk!" she said half laughing and he looked at her sadly "how did i do that?" he asked like a puppy getting in trouble "your stupidity!" she screamed like it was the most rhetorical question ever.

He just frowned deeper at her calling him stupid "Im pretty smart as a matter of fact." He almost dead panned with an annoyed face. "How are you smart?" she asked him and he looked shocked at the question "what's 5x8?" she deadpanned at him and he though for a second "i don't know..." he said and Lucy pace palmed "IDIOT! You learn this stuff in prep!" she yelled and he just looked at her "I never went to school, Igneel taught me everything" he said and she just sighed "not a very good home school teacher now is he?" she said laughing and he looked annoyed at that " he was perfect!"

She giggled "How about i teach you?" she said and his smiled brightly at the thought at being with Lucy for most of the day "YES YES YES YES YES!" he said fist pumping in the air making Lucy sweat-drop. "right now, smart Natsu here we come!" she said fist pumping like he did and she went to her storage cupboard and brought out a big white board on a easel "Yes, this is a whiteboard" she said to Natsu getting out some whiteboard markers "okay, we will start off with basic timetables and then we will get to the harder ones the smarter you get." She said feeling proud to be able to say that.

"okay!" he said happily but the a dreadful thought came to his head... Lucy's like Erza... Erza taught me spelling... Lucy's teaching me Maths... oh no. Lucy looked to Natsu to see a horrified look on his face and Lucy thought it was because he saw something or remembered something "Natsu what's wrong?" she asked and he snapped out of his daze and looked up at Lucy "Erza taught me Spelling, Erza's scary. Your like Erza. Your teaching me maths..." he said and Lucy just giggled at him. Natsu looked surprised she didn't kick him and yell "IM NOT SCARY!" or something like that but it was the complete opposite "I know, I get scared of myself sometimes too" she said and that surprised Natsu. He looked at Lucy with amassment and she just sighed once again making him feel a little worried for her "why are you sighing so much, Luce?" he said and Lucy's head perked up "Huh? Oh i don't feel my fullest today, that's all." She answered like it was completely rhetorical.

Lucy did feel like shit today. She was worn out from what happened last night. Hibiki wanted to go on a date with her and she just refused and ran away.

"I really want to go on a date with you Lucy!" Hibiki said as he ran after Lucy and she just ran faster making her feel puffed "NO WAY! I'VE BEEN ON A DATE WITH LOKE AND I DONT WANNA RISK GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!" She screamed looking over her shoulder but looking back after she saw how close he was. She tried to run faster buy didn't succeed in that part. He caught up to her and she gave in "fine, tomorrow night then..." she said and sighed "Great! I'll pick you up from your place at seven!" he said running away happy "Why is he even in Magnolia?" she asked walking back to her house.

Lucy looked at her watch and gasped, it was already six o' clock! She told Natsu to get out and they will have their first lesson tomorrow and that made Natsu sad "Crap" she said as she looked around her room for a dress that suited Hibiki. She found a Blue dress that reached her knees. It was strapless and the skirt was free and blowy. The skirt was see-through so it had a pink silky under skirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail at the back only letting her fringe free. She heard the door bell ring and she went to go open the door.

I succeeded to make it over 1000 words long! Did you like it? All my reviewers get Chocolate cookies!, jk.

Please tell me what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

/AN I am sorry I've been garn for ages! My PC has been broken for 6  
months and my mum's laptop is broken so I got my cousin to post my  
stories!

Opened the door to reveal Hibiki in a black suit with a blue  
undershirt. He was holding a bundle of flowers for me. I snatched the  
flowers out of his hands in embarrassment and I could tell he was  
slightly shocked at the sudden movement.

I don't need flowers, but, whatever." Lucy said. My cheeks where  
flustered in absolute embarrassment.

"Okay... Now! Where shall we go Princess Lucy?" Hibiki said and I  
could swear he had sparkles attached to him.

"You mean you haven't made plans yet?" I said matter-of-factly to him  
and he froze.

"N-no, not yet." Hibiki stuttered.

"You're the worst excuse for a date ever..." I said to Hibiki making an  
offence face.

"Am not!" he said pointing at my face making me giggle slightly.

"Are too!" I said pushing him.

"Don't act too spontaneous!" He said giggling like a school girl.

"Idiot..." I said under my breath trying to make him offended again.

We walked down the road to look for somewhere to eat.

"How about Stonies?" I said catching his attention.

"Sure I guess..." He said nervously like he didn't like Stonies. We  
walked into the nearest Stonies, ordered and then sat down.

"I've never been to a commoner's restaurant." He said angering me.

"I'm not a commoner! You're just stinking rich!" I said or more like  
yell at him. He giggled at me and took a sip from the cold water.

"Why don't they have wine?" He said annoyed.

"This is a family restaurant, they host little kids party's here too so  
nobody is allowed to get drunk for the safety of the children." I  
explained and he sweat-dropped at my long explanation.

"I see..." Hibiki whispered in a quiet tone I could barely hear.

"Have you been to a Stonies party when you were little?" He asked me.

"I never had friends, I was always alone. I was rich and after my  
mother died I was almost never aloud outside. I only discovered  
Stonies when I ran away from home." I said thinking deep into my past.  
He nodded but kept quiet about it.

"Oh here is our food." I said as a waiter came thankfully breaking the  
bad mood. She placed our food on the table, bowed and then walked  
away.

"Let's eat!" I said happily digging into my salad making sure to eat  
every single thing on my plate, just what mum did.

'Do you mum?' I asked looking up at the sky ignoring the fact that a  
waiter came and got our food.

Later Hibiki dropped me off back at my apartment and went home.

I sighed once I closed my door. It was fun, I guess.

I walked to my bathroom and got unchanged. I got into the shower and  
turned the hot water on.

"I would travel the world for you, Never forget you~" Lucy sang the  
song she wrote when she was younger.

"I'll never leave you, never hurt you~" She continued to sing her song.

"You're my Love! I'll never forget, you're my Love!" She sang  
vibrantly while washing her hair.

She sighed thinking of Natsu's expression when he found out about the date.

The Next Morning~

I woke up in my bed but didn't open my eyes. I felt a lump in front of  
me and instantly paled.

i opened my eyes and saw tanned skin, pink hair and sharp dragon  
slayer teeth. NATSU!

"Natsu..." I growled waking him up from his slumber and saw my angered face.

You could see him pale at that moment but still nervously smiled.

I'm sorry! It's not 1000 words but still! it's like 600 but including  
this AN its probs about 700... :) Anyway! I have a Hetalia story  
coming called 'Stupid America' lol. Its pretty weird... LOL. Almost  
every chapter title has the words 'Stupid America' in it. BTW it is a  
USUK story! its mainly about England(Britain as i like to say).


End file.
